zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ltearth
Please lol no more wars on my talk page XD! Background I was thinking in upload an image of the series to be the Background one. What do you think? Wiki Powerer 13:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I agree. I like that idea very much. I did attempt to go through some pictures on the web, but I just couldn't find one that strikes my fancy. If you come across on link me to it. Unproducted episodes Check out my page! Wiki Powerer 23:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Helping I "updated" the Random Spell template, by adding Oruga Radom and Zaguruzemu. Also there's a list of Mamodo World Characters. Wiki Powerer 01:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Ultimate? I didn't understand what you said, but must be cool. However, can you help me by inserting the Template:Team in the other Mamodo pages? I'm doing that alone... Wiki Powerer 19:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Both things Yeah, i already have a bg planned, and it's the Real Family (Zatch and Zeno's family) simbol (The thunder after the "Zatch Bell" logo). Also, i already too have a plan to the space there: Insert there our statistics (Hot spots, active users...) Wiki Powerer 19:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Thanks However, there's my source to the image from Byonko and Alvin: http://mais.uol.com.br/view/hgnxfcn9g4qz/zatch-bell-episodio-82-0402CD983562E4A91326?types=A& It's subtitle is in portuguese (because i'm portuguese, lol) Wiki Powerer 22:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer What the... Sure that not man. If we do that, was better cut this Wikia in "Sub-Wikias". No, still be Zatch Bell Wikia. Wiki Powerer 23:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Also, could you upload a image to "Silme" attribute and "Rope" Attribute? Wiki Powerer 23:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I think that now's better, but it can even be more better by re-adding the images (Mamodo.png and Partner.png). Also there's another one: Armor (Baransha's Gigano Gadoruk, Gofure's Doruk, Majirou's Saka Doruk...) Wiki Powerer 00:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I uploaded a background image, added 3 more spells to the Random Spell template. But what icon do you mean? Wiki Powerer 00:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I'm probably going to delete all that arguing we did. It's all in the past now. I like to think we have a working relationship going. We both want what's best for this Wiki. You want to add more detail and make it pleasant to look at, and I want to make it Japanese-orientated. While we both have different ideas of the endpoint of success, we can still work together. (BTW this mah 200th edit, mothafucka!) Konjikinogashbell 03:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article If you want to have an article in the main page, indicate it to Featured Article Indications, and then after a few votes, they may help you. Thanks. Wiki Powerer 23:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer This page estimulates the wiki users to turn the current pages in good quality or turn even better the quality of a few pages (Like Music and Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury). If we did it, we're able to indicate them to be a featured article and then it will be shown in the main page section "Featured Article". Understand now? Wiki Powerer 23:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Just to make us more interested (anyone who sees the main page will see the article). Wiki Powerer 23:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Template Team Oh, thanks for helping me by inserting in on Wonrei and Li-en, but there still Mamodo pages without it. Please, help me by inserting it!!!!!!1 Wiki Powerer 23:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Wiki Powerer